


Love Has No Limits

by kitchenfork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchenfork/pseuds/kitchenfork
Summary: “After all this time...” Kokichi whispered, leaning up to his boyfriend’s face and gazing into his warm, brown eyes. “We can express our love...” The sentence cut off, their lips touching as a flurry of emotions and adrenaline surged through their bodies.A moment they would never forget.Woah!!! Thank you Yelena (their insta: @rabbid_course) for this amazing idea!!!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Tazuna Joe
Kudos: 1





	1. Plzz read!!!

UHGH I just wanna say a humongous thanks to Yelena/@rabbid_course (insta) for helping so much with coming up with the idea and helping so much with her amazing writing!!  
  
okayokay so the whole thing with this collab is that i'm gonna write a chapter, she's gonna write one, etc, etc. Uhhh I think that's it? Enjoy this just as much as we enjoyed writing it. That's a threat.


	2. it's cute in a way

"That Kokichi... isn't the greatest person to be with, Joe. you know I care about you." is what Sara said when she first saw the two together, but by then it was too late; they had become much closer than expected. No one was sure what it was exactly that brought the two together. Their childishness? Or perhaps _**homosexuality?**_ Either way, they stuck together tighter than a pack of wolfs.  
  
"C'mon Sara! Trust me, he's not as bad as he seems." was Joe's usual reply to Sara's skepticalness to their friendship.  
  
"Alright Joe... but he's not the greatest role model..."  
  
"Everyone does have their flaws!! Anyway, have you heard of the new donair place....." it didn't take long for Kokichi to be out of the spotlight of their conversation.  
  
But now, Joe didn't know where Sara was. Hell, he didn't even know where _himself_ was. Joe frustratingly closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together to try and recall the whereabouts of himself, as well as his friends.  
  
Right... shit... he was at a party... still unsure who's house it was, but he was getting somewhere.  
  
Sara... Sara... where was she... he could've sworn he saw Ranmaru, Anzu, and Nao here, so that's who she's most likely with.  
  
God... what did he even do for his memory to end up so fuzzy?  
  
By now, he decided to open his eyes and take in the room he was in, since for some reason he left that bit for last. Slowly, his large yet delicate hazel eyes opened up and looked around the room he was in. Creamy white walls, fabrics... some other weird things he couldn't make out just yet...   
  
He moved his hair out of his face and eyes as he struggled to stand up, accidently hitting someone with his elbow. Just as he turned to whoever it was to apologize, he finally saw the person who he hit: a short... teenager... wearing all white with the exception of a checkered scarf...  
  
"Dude, what the fuck happened to you?"  
  
Joe exhaled a sigh of relief. He knew having that purple haired liar as a friend would be helpful later on! he was about to plan to tell Sara this later, but realized how pissed off she would be if she found out he was laying on a bathroom floor, passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWOOOOHHAAAGGG...... writing was fun i miss doing it even though it sucks,, and i have no idea how to write cock itchy sorry


End file.
